Chapter 2 (Episode IV)
Chapter 2 (Episode IV) is the second chapter of the fourth SURFACK story, SURFACK: Episode IV - The Return of Zero, and the second released chapter in release order. Plot The SURFACK survivors are living in peae and reflect on their past as they watch their children grow up. Full Chapter We open at DECKARD'S BAR. It is owned and ran by CARL DECKARD (31), who is filling up a glass of beer for one of his regular customers, BILL, who asks him, "So what are your plans for getting off early, Carl?" Carl responds that it's his children's tenth birthday today and that they're having a party at their house. Bill guesses that the kids must be excited. Carl says, "They've been counting the days." The two men chuckle at this comment. It's an exciting time for Carl, his family, and friends. Coming out of the office is Carl's partner and best friend MIGUEL SANCHEZ (31). Carl asks him if he, Iris, and Andi will be at the party tonight. Miguel confirms that they will be, adding that Andi is excited to give Sammy his present. Carl asks if Andi got something for Sarah as well. Miguel says that she did but that she appears more excited to be spoiling Sammy on his birthday than Sarah. He guesses that Andi has a crush on Sammy. Carl admits that he knows that Sammy also has a crush on Andi. This makes the two fathers laugh. BENNETT/DECKARD HOUSE The birthday party for SARAH AND SAMMY DECKARD (Both 10) has commenced. Attending the party is their father Carl, their grandfather SAMUEL "SAM" BENNETT (59 - Retired Sheriff), their Uncle TODD BENNETT and Aunt ALEXA BENNETT (Both 31), their cousin NOAH BENNETT (8 - Todd and Alexa's son), their "Aunt and Uncle" figures; Miguel and his wife IRIS SANCHEZ (31), HOLLY UNDERWOOD (31), and their children ANDI SANCHEZ (9 - Miguel and Iris's daughter), and COCO UNDERWOOD (10 - Holly's daughter). Also attending is Iris's little sister, AUDREY LILLY (17), who is living with Iris and Miguel. Shrined on a large table are pictures of their family and friends who they've lost throughout the years, including ROSE BENNETT (Sam's wife, Todd's mother, and the maternal grandmother of Sarah and Sammy), AMANDA BENNETT-DECKARD (Sam and Rose's daughter, Todd's sister, Carl's wife, and Sarah and Sammy's mother), CoCo's Father/Holly's high school boyfriend, Alexa's father/Noah's maternal grandfather, and many more family and friends who we will learn about throughout the stories. The final picture is that of a LITTLE BOY eating milk and cookies. There is sadness in his eyes like he is going through conflict. On the one hand, he is happy in the moment that he's in. But on the other hand, he is hurting. We aren't sure how or why he's hurting. But his eyes show both darkness and innocence. Sarah is looking at the pictures of her loved ones that she never got the chance to meet. She recognizes them all as she has seen these pictures all of her life. That is until she reaches to the picture of the Little Boy. Confused by this, she turns to her father and asks, "Daddy, who is that little boy?" Carl sees the picture and is very shocked by the picture being here. He turns to his father-in-law, who has a smile on his face and says, "I thought it was time." Carl smiles and nods in agreement. Carl asks for Sammy to join them, which he does, standing next to his twin sister. Their father and grandfather stand behind them as they begin to explain to them who the little boy is; "The Little Boy in this picture is your big brother..." Carl doesn't know his name. So Sam reveals it to be, "Rocky." Carl smiles over the name. Sarah asks if Rocky is in Heaven with Grandma and Mommy. Carl admits that he is not. But he isn't sure how to explain Rocky's situation. So Grandpa explains that Rocky is living somewhere else. Sarah and Sammy asks if Rocky will ever come for a visit. This hits Carl and Sam as they know that the truth about Rocky is too much for the young twins. Sam responds with, "I don't think so." "I wish we can meet him." said Sarah, before she and Sammy walk off with Carl following them. Sam stays by the pictures as he stares at the picture of his grandson. He has tears in his eyes. He is mourning Rocky. Not the loss of his life. But a life that Rocky never had. What happened in Rocky's past and how does it connect to the SURFACK survivors? Everyone is in a big circle in the middle of the living room. Sarah and Sammy are in the middle. On Sammy’s side is their father and on Sarah’s side is their grandpa. Miguel and Iris push the presents for Sarah and Sammy to Andi to give to them. But Andi just grabs the present for Sammy and brings it to him. She gives off the cutest smile when she hands him his present from her. It’s totally clear to us now that Andi has a little crush on Sammy, a feeling that is mutual to him. Everyone notices this, including the parents. Of course, they believe this to be innocent and finds it cute. While Sammy and Andi drool over each other, Iris gives Sarah her present, who thanks them. Iris gives her a kiss on the cheeks and tells her that they love her. Sarah says that she loves her “Aunt and Uncle”, too. The kids are playing outside with their new toys. Sarah and Sammy are running around the yard with Andi, CoCo, Noah, and TRIG (10), a neighbor boy and friend of theirs. The adults are sitting back and watching them. The SURFACK survivors are the happiest that they've ever been. They have lost so much and have been through hell and back. They have survived injuries and loss so painful that it's a surprise that they are living normal lives. This isn't just a group of friends or survivors. They are truly a family. You don't go through the hell that they've been through and cannot just be regular average friends. You are connected together for life as family. Yes, they are happy and at peace with their lives now. Even Sam, who has lost the most, is happy. He is overjoyed with having his grandchildren and calling CoCo and Andi, who are not related to him, as his own grandchildren. Sarah brings back memories of Amanda when she was her age. Amanda was Daddy's Little Girl. So her own daughter fills in the hole that was left behind by her death. Sammy and Andi are chasing each other around the house. Once they come to the side of the house, they look around and see that nobody is around. They are all alone. Sammy asks Andi what she wanted to see him alone for. Andi says that she wanted to give him another birthday present. He asks her what she got for him. She says that she didn’t buy it. It’s something that she wants to do. He asks what it is. Andi goes up to him and plants a peck on his lips. It’s their first kiss ever. And, yes, it’s adorable. Sammy is stunned that she has done this. But he is so happy that she did it. Andi says, "Happy Birthday, Sammy", before running off. Sammy goes back to chasing her. Their game of tag was, obviously, a ruse as a way for them to be alone. Night has arrived and everyone is preparing to leave for home. Sarah and Sammy gets hugs and kisses from everyone. They thank everyone for coming to their party. As Iris and Miguel say goodbye to them, Sammy and Andi give each other that cute smile that acknowledges each other’s feelings for each other. Something that goes unnoticed by everyone else. Andi’s kiss to him was the best part of his birthday party. As Trig leaves, he gives Sarah a smile, which she returns. That’s right. Sarah and Trig have a little crush on each other, too. It's revealed that Carl and the twins live with Sam. Both Sam and Carl have lost their wives and need each other to raise the children. They have a close father and son bond. Sam knew that Carl was the right man for his daughter even before they got together. He and Rose sorta adopted him into the family when his parents were killed in a drug deal gone wrong when he was sixteen. He never once referred to Rose and Sam by their names. They were his parents even if not by blood. They loved and cared for him more so than his own drug addicted parents ever did. They are all that they have. And its a bond that will never be broken. Deaths No deaths. Trivia *The first appearance of all of the SURFACK main characters; **Carl Deckard **Samuel Bennett **Iris Sanchez **Miguel Sanchez **Todd Bennett **Alexa Bennett **Holly Underwood *The first appearance of the SURFACK's children; **Sarah Deckard **Sammy Deckard **Andi Sanchez **Noah Bennett **CoCo Underwood *First appearance of Audrey Lilly, Iris's Cousin, who is family but not a member of SURFACK. *First appearance of Sarah's crush Trig. *More backstory will be revealed through conversation of the SURFACK.